


No More or Less Than a Lie

by Salmon_I



Category: Samurai Warriors (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Unhappy Ending, sort of canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 03:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_I/pseuds/Salmon_I
Summary: "Do you not obey as a means to an end? Is not reason what you fight with? Numbers on a page rather than lives sacrificed?" He had challenged."Lives sacrificed? What of a life sacrificed? In this world, our lives are the least of the sacrifices we are asked to make."Under the cold words was something deeper. Sorrow perhaps, or pain. "What have you sacrificed?""Hmph." Mitsunari continued to stare out the window. "Why should I share my history with you? If you're so curious, tell me what you have sacrificed first.""I have lost many good men in these wars.""We have all lost people. Do better than that, Lord Ieyasu. What have you given personally? What have you sacrificed to come here?"





	No More or Less Than a Lie

 

Ieyasau stared out across the breaking dawn onto what would soon be the battlefield of Sekigahara. A fog was rising, blanketing the view. "Even now you won't surrender, will you Mitsunari?" He murmured softly. "Even now you fight for the dream of the dead. As you said you would." In the fog he could not see the enemy camp, but he knew it was there. That somewhere out in the fog Mitsunari was staring out into the thick mist as well, awaiting the coming battle. "Did nothing I say that night reach you? Did it truly mean nothing?"

 

* * *

 

 

It had been after his defeat by Hideyoshi. His acceptance into the ranks of the Toyotomi Lord had been slightly strained, but perhaps no more than others. The one that seemed most strained with him was Mitsunari. Though cold and aloof to most everyone, even in his own clan, Mitsunari seemed almost hostile to him. His words barely concealed barbs. Ieyasu was not given to rash action. Yet he occasionally found himself close to loosing patience with the young man's sharp tongue. Had it been chance that had crossed their paths that evening? Or fate?

The evening was already fairly late, and he could see the tiredness in his expression even through the disdainful look he gave him as they passed one another in the hall. The staff he'd had with him that night seemed to have slipped from his hand, and he'd felt a tinge of sympathy. He'd heard the youth often worked late into the night. Though he didn't like him, he could respect him for his hard work. He'd backtracked to his side. "Lord Mitsunari, you have dropped your staff. Here I will pick it up for you."

"Idiot. I dropped it because I have no need for it." Mitsunari's tone was as disdainful as the look he'd given him.

Ieyasu had felt his temper rise again, too high to refrain the words that slipped from his lips. "Hmph. And I see you have no need for common courtesy either."

"I have no need for false courtesy." Mitsunari had responded, turning to go.

"My courtesy is never false." Ieyasu had defended himself.

"Is that so." The doubt in his tone was obvious. "Why do I find that hard to believe? Oh, yes, perhaps because it comes from you."

"Allow me to prove my courtesy. Though the hour is late, I have not yet dined. Why don't you join me?" The offer had been unplanned. The entire evening would be full of surprises.

"And why would I even consider such an offer?" Mitsunari turned. "I believe I have made it more than clear that I have no intention of befriending you."

"You seem to have precious little in the way of friends. It would do you good to garner more."

"Such as you?"

"Perhaps"

"Though I may not be able to boast a thousand friends, the ones I have are true. And therefore all that I require."

"Your lord seems capable of friending many. Do you belittle his achievements?"

Mitsunari had stiffened, glowering at him. "My lord's case is different than my own. If you'll excuse me."

"What are you afraid of? It's only dinner." Ieyasu had spoken as he turned away. He was surprised by how swiftly he turned back.

"I do not fear you or anyone."

"Then dine with me. If my courtesy is lacking, you can leave."

"It will no doubt you be asking me to leave should I go."

"I think you'll find I'm a patient man. I won't be bothered by your banter."

"We shall see."

 

* * *

 

 

Dinner had been trying at first. Mitsunari seemed to be determined to be particularly unpleasant. But as the food was consumed and the wine flowed, he seemed to grow quieter. At first he thought perhaps he was simply growing tired, but it was something more than that. Something much more.

"Is the wine suddenly not to your liking?" He'd asked as the younger man stared into his freshly filled cup.

"It suffices."

"That was almost pleasant. Perhaps you aren't so hard after all." He'd attempted to tease lightly.

Mitsunari's eyes had flashed angrily. "I assure you I am. Hard and cold." His tone brooked no argument, yet he'd felt compelled to argue the point. Something had drawn Hideyoshi to the unpleasant young man. And others as well. Was it simply that he was willing to work so hard? Or did something lie beneath that surface they had glimpsed that he had not?

"How strange that that seems to be the reoccurring claim of Hideyoshi's top advisers."

"If you are comparing me to that snake Kanbei, I suggest you stop now."

"What makes Kanbei a snake? Does he not serve your lord? His position is higher than even yours, if he heard you say such a thing, you could get yourself into a lot of trouble."

"Kanbei knows my opinion of him. He would do nothing, simply because it is of no consequence to either of our duties. But Kanbei chose to serve our lord only because he was the logical choice."

"Are you not a man of logic yourself, Lord Mitsunari?"

"My loyalty to Hideyoshi is absolute."

"Where as Kanbei's is not?" Information that could be important later. Mitsunari's eyes had narrowed, as if catching his slip a moment too late.

"I do not presume to understand Kanbei's thoughts. And I take no pleasure in trying to understand them. I know my own heart is unfailing in it's loyalty."

"I'm most curious how such unfailing loyalty came about."

"One such as you could never understand." Mitsunari had stood and paced to the window, gazing out at the night sky. The moon had passed its zenith and was descending toward the western horizon.

"Then make me understand." Ieyasu followed him to the window.

"You are like Kanbei. You follow because of choice. You obey only as a means to an end. You cannot understand."

"Do you not obey as a means to an end? Is not reason what you fight with? Numbers on a page rather than lives sacrificed?" He had challenged.

"Lives sacrificed? What of a life sacrificed? In this world, our lives are the least of the sacrifices we are asked to make."

Under the cold words was something deeper. Sorrow perhaps, or pain. "What have you sacrificed?"

"Hmph." Mitsunari continued to stare out the window. "Why should I share my history with you? If you're so curious, tell me what you have sacrificed first."

"I have lost many good men in these wars."

"We have all lost people. Do better than that, Lord Ieyasu. What have you given personally? What have you sacrificed to come here?" Mitsunari turned back to him. "What lies behind your ambition? What dream do you serve?"

"And you? What dream do you serve?"

"Hideyoshi's dream." The reply was instantaneous.

"Have you no dream of your own?"

In his eyes there was the hint of sorrow and pain his voice had held earlier. He turned hastily back to the window. "I did once."

"What became of that?"

Mitsunari chuckled, but it held no warmth. No humor. "The world came of that. Lord Hideyoshi wants to change this sorrowful world. And I want the same. To that end, I will sacrifice whatever I have to. I will be as cold and hard as required to make it possible." He turned back, eyes flashing. "I will give til I have no more to give. Until the last of my breath is forced from my body. Can you understand that, Lord Ieyasu?"

The man in front of him was speaking with a passion that was almost palatable. A far cry from the dispassionate youth who he'd barely convinced to share his evening meal. Was this what Hideyoshi and the others had glimpsed? The passion beneath the distant countenance?

"Hideyoshi is worthy of serving, but what if those who follow are not so worthy. What will you do then?"

"They will be." Mitsunari responded single-mindedly. Which of them was he convincing, he wondered. "I want only to protect that which we have built. Even after Hideyoshi passes on, I will fight to protect his dream to the very end."

"But what of you? What do you gain from it?" He'd moved closer. "What becomes of Mitsunari if you live only for this? You become no more than a puppet, with no desires of your own."

"Tell me why it's wrong to follow the dream of another. Why does everyone make that a failure? If nobody obeyed, then this world would truly be madness."

"It is not wrong to obey one you respect. But to give up on your own dreams and desires, that is wrong."

"Dreams and desires of my own are unnecessary to the cause." Mitsunari's words were softly spoken. Ieyasu leaned closer to catch them.

"It is the unnecessary in this world that brings us the most joy." They were a breath apart. When Mitsunari raised his eyes, the look in them held a note of confusion and longing. He had not failed to note how beautiful the man was, and at that moment he could not resist the vulnerable look on his face.

He'd leaned down to capture his mouth, kissing him softly at first; Waited to see what response he would receive. Mitsunari's hands had reached up to his shoulders, hesitated there for a moment. Perhaps he had contemplated pushing him away. Instead he'd rested his hands down gently, his mouth opening slowly in invitation.

He'd reached one hand out to lay on the smaller man's waist, drawing him closer as he'd slid his tongue into the moist cavern of his mouth. He'd tasted of the sake they'd been drinking, and the meal they'd consumed. And more. Just the essence of himself. His body felt deceptively frail under his hands. Though he'd seen him on the battlefield with his own eyes, and knew him to be no weakling. Still he found himself being as gentle as possible with him. Not sure if it was because he was afraid to hurt him, or afraid to scare him away.

He'd broken the kiss reluctantly, sifting a hand through his hair. "Do you want me to stop?" He'd offered.

Mitsunari had hesitated, not meeting his eyes. He had seemed to be looking inward instead. He'd shaken his head. "Don't stop."

 

* * *

 

 

Dawn wasn't far off as they'd laid together in his bed. Mitsunari's red hair spilling across his chest. His hand had traced the younger man's ear in a gentle caress. "Would you ever consider serving me?" He'd found himself asking, unable to stop.

"What could you offer me?" The words had been teasing, especially after what they'd shared.

"I'd offer you anything."

"...if my loyalty could be bought, how would it be worth having?" The soft words had ended the conversation.

"What will you do, Mitsunari? If those that follow aren't worthy?" He'd asked the question again.

"I will do my duty." Had been the response. "I will serve the dream until I can serve no more."

More than ever the promise seemed like a fool's path to him. If only he could find a way to show that to him. "The dead bear no burden. Only the living can do so." He'd told him. "You're no fool, Mitsunari. Think on that. Alive, you can make a difference. Dead, it is too late."

"We all die." Mitsunari had responded. "We can only hope that that death has meaning."

"Death is only death. Meaning is found in life."

"Let's not say anything more." The words had almost sounded like a plea.

Ieyasu had pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "I can leave it for tonight."

 

* * *

 

 

What foolish thoughts had he entertained in that moment? That he'd have a second chance to convince him? Perhaps even that the night would be one of many? He'd awoken alone, which had not surprised him. He was only visiting Osaka castle, and could afford to sleep in if desired. Mitsunari had duties to attend to. But what had surprised him was that when he had finally seen him later that day, he had seemed as hostile as ever. His words barbed and disdainful as always. As if the night had never occurred.

Unable to understand it, he'd tried to see him alone. When he visited his office, however, he was always told he was not permitting visitors. Though usually a solitary man, he'd always seemed to be around someone for the days following their night together. He was due to leave soon, when he'd chosen the most direct tactic, and had waited outside his chamber door. It was late into the evening when Mitsunari had entered the hall, freezing at seeing him. Ieyasu had been glad to see that he was finally alone.

"A rude hour for a social visit, Lord Ieyasu." He'd commented, walking toward his door slowly. "Perhaps you should come back at a decent time."

"I've attempted to visit you many times. Each time I was told you were busy."

"I am a busy man, and my time is precious. I cannot afford to take a break in my duties for just anyone."

"Just anyone, am I?" He'd felt his temper rise again. The youth always seemed to know what to say to anger him.

"The hour is late, if you have something to say, get it over with."

"Why are you acting this way?"

"I was unaware my behavior had altered in some way."

"That is precisely what I am referring to. After what occurred between us, after all we spoke of, why behave like nothing has happened?"

"Because nothing happened." Mitsunari had responded, his voice cool and detached. "Nothing changed. Did you expect otherwise?"

"Did you hear nothing I said that evening?"

"I heard everything you said. And it told me exactly what I needed to know. You serve my lord for your own ends. Even as an ally, you can only be an enemy."

Frustrated, he'd stepped closer, both pleased and irritated when Mitsunari did not attempt to move away. "Then why did you not tell me to stop?"

Mitsunari had shrugged. "To see what more you'd have to say after. Attempting to buy my loyalty. Pathetic."

"You're saying it was no more than a ploy?"

"I told you I'd be as cold and cruel as necessary to serve Hideyoshi. It seems you were the one not listening." He'd turned to his door, but Ieyasu had grabbed his arm - unable to let it go at that.

"It meant nothing to you. Is that what you're saying?"

Mitsunari had hesitated, and for a moment he almost thought he'd take it back. Instead he'd turned cold eyes on him. "It meant nothing to me."

He'd released his arms as quickly as if he'd been bitten. Perhaps he had been. "I suppose we truly have no more to say." He'd stormed off down the hallway without looking back.

 

* * *

 

The fog was thick now, covering the land before him. Staring out into the grey mist, Ieyasu felt his fists curl. "You were lying." He stated, the realization sinking in. "Very well, you can die for that lie." Picking up his war cannon, he headed to battle.

 

_FIni_

**Author's Note:**

> An old prompt fic, basically someone asked for a Samurai Warriors IeyasuxMitsunari fic and my brain latched onto the prompt and presented this. Possibly because I've been known to play both characters in the game. My sincere hope is that it doesn't break anyone's brains. If you're a fan of old movies, you might catch that the ending bit is stolen from a movie where a certain king sentences his queen to death. It seemed a fitting thought process to borrow to make this believable.


End file.
